magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Turducken
One of the odder forms of poultry, the turducken is a creature unmistakably made from magic, but possessing no magic of its own. Bird experts believe it to be a rare mix between amagnae, kaerans, and dismots, though most people use the name "turducken" because "amagkaerdmot" doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well. Turducken hatchlings are easy to find for sale from the farmers who raise them for meat, but eggs are only sold by a few select poultry enthusiasts, and they're notoriously difficult to breed from scratch. Not only can kaerans be difficult to obtain, but the specific varieties of dismot and amagnae used in their breeding are a trade secret among the few farmers who produce turduckens. The specifics of breeding turduckens from their wild progenitors are kept so secret that some commonfolk have suggested that the only way to create a turducken is by somehow magically stuffing a kaeran inside an amagnae and a dismot inside that same kaeran. Regardless of where turduckens come from, magi universally agree that retaining no magical abilities of their own, they are somewhat useless as companions. Egg This is a completely normal amagnae egg. It quacks occasionally, but you're sure your other amagnae eggs do that too sometimes. Hatchling After much patience and care, your amagnae egg has hatched into a... well, it's not an amagnae, that's for sure. It peeps, chirps, and quacks, and it loves to waddle over to eat seeds and crushed corn from your hand. You hoped it might have some magical powers that could help you in your studies or on quests, but the only thing your hatchling seems particularly good at is putting on weight. It is far heavier than a similarly-sized amagnae, though most of that seems to be in the form of fat rather than muscle. It doesn't seem to be especially cunning, and despite your efforts to train it, the hatchling's attention span means that any shiny trinket or small bug that wanders nearby will make it completely lose interest and toddle off in pursuit of said object. It is very cute, though. Adult An adult turducken is shorter in length than an amagnae, lacking the reptilian features that make them so intimidating, but makes up for it's lack of length in sheer bulk. They can weigh nearly twice as much as a domestic amagnae and are round enough that in the late autumn, they might be rolled down a hill uninjured (not, of course, that any of the instructors at the Keep condone rolling turduckens, especially not through designated obstacle courses or as part of organized sports). Some might argue this is not an especially useful skill, least of all to the turducken. Most magi would rebut that keeping the funny-looking creatures around for the sake of their novelty is preferable to using them exclusively as food, which is how most farmers in the surrounding area see them. Turduckens are popular holiday meals in the countryside because they gain weight quickly and can feed more people than most other poultry, though those raised at the Keep are usually spared the fate of becoming someone's dinner. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 831 *Obtained from the Quest: Torren's Amagnaery 2 (Harvest Festival 2017) *Released: November 23rd, 2017 *Sprites: Mysfytt *Description: PKGriffin Category:2017 Creatures Category:Special Category:Harvest Festival Category:Birds